


Oversexualizing Julian Bashir

by swamperation_ogreload



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamperation_ogreload/pseuds/swamperation_ogreload
Summary: I have no excuse for this I just wanted to write a very subby Julian on his knees





	

Garak headed home from a dreary, unfulfilling day of work. It felt as if sitting all day and sewing was taking years off his life. The door to his quarters slides open and he immediately realizes something is wrong. He reaches for the knife he keeps tucked into the fabric of his belt but halts and sighs once he recognizes the familiar figure sitting by his armchair.

“Hello, love,” Julian smiled and leaned his head on the armrest. He was completely naked and sitting on the floor, he must have been waiting for Garak to come home. There was a bowl of cherry tomatoes on the end table, something Julian had introduced to Garak a while ago and he had loved ever since. Garak grinned and walked over to stand in front of the human,

“My, my now what do we have here?” he strokes Bashir’s cheek and sits down in his chair. Julian shuffles over on his knees to sit between Garak’s legs,

“Mmm looks like you have a  _ very _ desperate and willing young man at your beck and call for the evening.” He runs a clawed hand through Julian’s hair and harshly pulls it back to expose his lover’s smooth throat,

“Lucky me.” Bashir makes short work of his fly and before long is mouthing sloppily at Garak’s sheath. He licks a long stripe up the slit and sucks on the tip of his cock when it begins to evert. He coaxes it out fully and gives the base a kiss,

“Hello old friend, now where’s your brother?” he rubs lower on the slit until the second shaft breaches, “Ah there you are.”

“Must you really talk to them? It’s a bit unnerving.”

“You can shut me up if you’d like.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that,” Garak pushes down on the doctor’s head and he takes the lower penis into his mouth, “Oh my dear, your mouth was  _ made _ for this.” Bashir makes a sort of a hum in agreement and takes Garak further down into his throat. The Cardassian stifles a groan as his cock hits the back of his partner’s throat and he can just  _ feel _ the smirk on Julian’s lips. It was amazing how expressive he could be even with his mouth full. Garak pulled him off by the hair leaving a string of saliva between Julian’s lips and his cock. “I’m going to fuck your mouth now,” he thrusted in, not bothering to be gentle, a plus of having a boyfriend who can disable his gag reflex at will. Julian took it like a champ, moaning around his scaley erection as the other one dribbles h against his cheek. When Garak comes it splatters across Julian’s face and down his throat and the Cardassian can no longer hold back his moan. After they both catch their breath Julian crawls up onto his lap and curls his legs up to his chest,

“Mmm that was good,” he takes the bowl of cherry tomatoes and places it in his lap, “Now open up.” Garak complies and Julian pops a tiny tomato into his mouth. He feeds him the bowl of them by hand and licks off the red juice on his lower lip.

“Now will you tell me what this was all about?”

“I had a very rough day at work, I needed some stress relief.”

“Being on your knees is considered stress relief?”

“It lets me give up control. Actually there was this very interesting paper I read awhile back-”

“Okay Doctor, I think it’s time to get cleaned up and have a nap.”

**Author's Note:**

> If Julian can raise and lower his blood pressure at will he can sure as hell deactivate his gag reflex


End file.
